goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Pushes Candace Off the Bridge and Gets Grounded
Cast Lawson and TJ Detweiler-Eric Candace-Princess Gelman and Mikey Blumberg-Joey Vince LaSSao-Paul Spinelli-Julie Gretchen Grundler-Amy Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Caitlin-Ivy Mr. Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy Mr. Lawson's angry voice-Scary voice Plot This picks up right after Skeens attempted to fire Fluttershy106. Transcript Near the police station, Lawson was extremely angry about Candace. Lawson: Man! I can't believe that stupid girl by the name of Candace Nicholson interrupted her sister's filming! Mundy had to unground Caitlin, but Mundy got grounded for this after Candace's dad grounded Caitlin again for being ungrounded by Mundy. Gelman had learned that Candace interrupted her sister's filming, and he tried to push Candace off the rooftop, but Principal Prickly stopped him. Gelman tried to murder him, but Fluttershy106 stopped him. Skeens tried to fire him and threatened to murder him. But Skeens has been suspended, and it's all Candace's fault! This has gone too far! Also, she's planning to revive Anastasia and Kal! What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will push off the bridge! I reckon she's at the bridge. Lawson went off to find Candace Nicolson, and then she met her at the bridge. Lawson: Candace Nicolson! Candace: (angrily) Lawson, what do you want for me now? Lawson: How dare you interrupt your sister's filming?! That is unacceptable! Mundy had to unground Caitlin, but Mundy got grounded for this after your dad grounded Caitlin again for being ungrounded by Mundy. Gelman had learned that you interrupted her sister's filming, and he tried to push you off the rooftop, but Principal Prickly stopped him. Gelman tried to murder him, but Fluttershy106 stopped him. Skeens tried to fire him and threatened to murder him. But Skeens has been suspended, and it's all your fault! This has gone too far! Also, I've just heard that you're planning to revive Anastasia and Kal! You know Yight hates them! As for your punishment for interupting your sister's filming, I'm going to push off the bridge! Candace was horrifed. Candace: Nononononononononononononono! Please don't push me off the bridge! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: Too bad! Time to die! You will drown when you fall into the water below, and then you will burn in hell! Say goodbye, Candace! Lawson pushed Candace off the bridge, and Candace fell screaming into the water below. Candace: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! SPLASH! Lawson began to laugh. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what she gets for interrupting her sister's filming! Then Gelman came. Gelman: Lawson, you did it! You took care of Candace! Thanks a lot! She won't be interrupting her sister's filming! Lawson: Gelman, unground Caitlin and help her film in peace so no one will interrupt her filming ever again! Gelman: Righto! Gelman walked off to Caitlin's house to unground Caitlin. Then TJ and the Gang came and confronted Lawson, much to his horror. They were furious. TJ: Lawson! How dare you push Candace Nicolson off the bridge?! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! Vince: We just heard that you're going to do that! Spinelli: Now look down there! Gretchen: She's fallen in the water! And she's frowned! Mikey: She was going to revive Anastasia and Kal, and now she's gone! And it's all your fault! Gus: She's gone underwater, thanks to you! That's it, go home while we call your parents! Then Lawson went home in disgrace. At Caitlin's house, Gelman was praising Caitlin. Gelman: Caitlin, you are now ungrounded. You can do whatever you want. But also, I will help you film so no one can interupt you. Caitlin: Oh thank you, Gelman! Gelman: Also, I have good news for you! Lawson taught your sister Candace a lesson by pushing her off the bridge, and she's gone underwater, and she's going to join Anastasia and Kal now! That's what she gets for interrupting your filming! Let's go and start filming! So Gelman and Caitlin went off to start filming. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you push Candace off the bridge?! You know it's dangerous! Lawson: But dad, she deserved it for interrupting her sister's filming! Mundy had to unground Caitlin, but Mundy got grounded for this after Candace's dad grounded Caitlin again for being ungrounded by Mundy. Gelman had learned that Candace interrupted her sister's filming, and he tried to push Candace off the rooftop, but Principal Prickly stopped him. Gelman tried to murder him, but Fluttershy106 stopped him. Skeens tried to fire him and threatened to murder him. But Skeens has been suspended, and it's all Candace's fault! This has gone too far! Also, she's planning to revive Anastasia and Kal! That's why I have to teach Candace a lesson! Also, I sent Gelman to unground Caitlin and help her film so Candace won't interrupt her filming ever again! Lawson's dad: That was very mean of you! Now everyone reacted to her death after she fell into the water below, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for three weeks! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to this room, crying. Trivia The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio where he and the gang scold Lawson for pushing Candace off the bridge Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff